robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Cop
Arcee arrives in the police station, glancing around nervously. The ugly truth of the matter is, she just doesn't know who to trust anymore. Too much has happened to her. But something inside of her keeps wanting to do the right thing, so she's returned here. Elita One is standing near the front desk of the lobby, awaiting Pax's return, eyes glancing at the time every so often. The main lobby of the Rodion Police Station is simple, plain and clean. An amazing feat for this part of the town. There are several bench seats that sit not far from a large desk at with the stations Captain sits. Not far from the desk a small plaque can be seen. It reads: 'To Springarm and Wheelarch, two good officers lost fighting the unjust. Til all are One.' From the cells a larger then average mech appears. Red and Blue are the colors that are predominant on his frame. As his optics glace about they land on the femme at his desk and quickly move to the one that has just entered the precinct. His spark seems to strobe towards the one at his desk but the other one does seem to be quite disturbed. How can I help you? His vocal pattern is low, but holds a hint of calm and coolness to it. Prowl is up in his office, as per usual, that is if he happens to be in Rodion. As Sentinel's second-in-command, he's quite busy and has been finding himself with things to do in almost every major city-state. At this particular moment, he's looking over some footage the Autobots had recently received from the famed Iaconian Athletic Association. Of course it's been edited and truncated before it ever reached him, but they don't want him to know that, so of course he doesn't know. Has he considered the possibility? Of course he has, in fact if it has been manipulated he wouldn't be surprised. But all of that is beyond his control. It isn't his job to try to control things that aren't his place to take charge of. His job is simply to keep the peace and maintain order. And to trust the system. Elita One looks up as Pax enters, but her attention is drawn behind her as Arcee enters.. and the look on the other Femme's face causes her a moment of pause. But when Pax speaks up she steps back and to the side a bit to give Arcee room at the front desk, giving Pax a smile as she does but seceding the floor so to speak for the moment. Arcee looks like she's going to say...something...to Pax, but when she spots Elita she *immediately* changes her mind. She's never actually met Elita in person, but it's certainly been mentioned to her as a Senate member that she should be respectful toward her at all times. Suddenly, she feels self-conscious, because she still has a few armor scrapes from her most recent dangerous close encounter with...the attacking assassin ninja-guy who tried to kill Blast Off. Outwardly, she stares at Elita, trying to think of something to say. "...Hi ma'am." Okay, that probably wasn't the best choice. Pax's optics shift from the femme to Ariel ..er.. Elita. She knows her. This is a good thing. As his gaze returns to he speaks again "How can -we- help you?" he quickly restates his question. He's generally welcoming as he stops and waits for an answer. As he does he notes the chassis damage. This young femme has seen a fight, thats for sure. The elevator doors on the far side of the room open, and someone quite familiar to Arcee steps out. Yep, it's Prowl. He walks over to the group, and hands Pax a datapad, perhaps a report compilation or other documentation. "Pax. Elita One." He nods briefly in greeting, then looks mildly surprised at Arcee. An optic ridge arches slightly at her. "Arcee. What brings you here?" Elita One can't help but pauses briefly.. as Arcee's change of manner is noticed a bit, but she nods her head in greetings to the other Femme, "Good evening... Arcee wasn't it?" Which is then immediately confirmed by Prowl's own comment, which draws the Camien Ambassador's look for a second, but it returns to Arcee as her damaged armor is noticed. At the hesitation, she simply waves a hand for Arcee to move forward, "Please, do not let me get in the way.. I am here on unoffical business." Arcee has never felt more like throwing down a cartoon hole and disappearing into it. Why did she even come here?? What were the police going to do about a bunch of trained killers who seemed bent on hunting down herself and her friends? Maybe they were paid off to look in the other direction! MAYBE...they were the ones behind this madness. Arcee just couldn't stand this uncertainty. "Yes, ma'am. I..." She gives Pax a nervous smile -- he didn't seem like a 'bad cop' to her, but then again, she didn't even know what a 'bad cop' was even supposed to LOOK LIKE. Then the lift doors open, and Prowl steps out. Too late to run for it! "I was just going to report something, but really, it was probably nothing. A lot of stuff goes on," she rationalizes, mostly addressing Pax but she knows darn well Prowl's just going to scoot right into this conversation. "There's a lot more important things to worry about. I'll just be going, you have a nice evening!" Maybe she can still make the door from here... Upon hearing Prowl's vocal pattern Pax seems to stiffen, not out of fear but something else. "No wait!" Pax says as he takes a step, a single step towards Arcee. "Please, take a seat, you can tell me and Ill do everything I can to make it right." And those knowing his reputation will know he's always good on his promises. Pax shoots Prowl a cold look, sure the other mech works for the Prime, it doesnt matter he's a guest in Pax's 'house'. As he looks back to Arcee he quickly, and hopefully inconspicuously, glances to Elita. "Now, Arcee was it, what seems to be the problem?" Prowl smirks slightly at Pax's desperate heroism. It's typical, and he actually doesn't mind it all that much. Arcee's behavior is strange, however. Something's got her worked up, that much is certain. So for now, he goes along with Pax's attempts to calm her down. He nods at his coworker's words. "Don't worry, Arcee. You're in good company." She knows -him- right? He helped her, and she was thankful! Elita One simply moves off to the side, and settles down on one of the waiting room seats, one leg crossing the other as she clasps her hands together on top of her knee and simply watches and speaks quietly, "They both come highly rated in their field, Arcee. If anyone can, these two will." "...I don't know, I mean..." Arcee seems a bit indecisive, but finally, she admits it. "I got attacked, but it happened a few cycles ago and...and he got away and I didn't get a good look at him. So there isn't much I can give you," she admits to Pax and Prowl. "It would be one thing if I got a good image of him but...there wasn't even that. He was armed, too, and shooting, and I just got out of there." She gives Elita an apologetic look. "In my mind, our first meeting was a little more dignified than this, ma'am." "Attacked? And unable to describe him? Could be difficult, but not impossible." Pax seems to be thinking out loud now. "We may be able to work around..." Pax adds as he continues. "We'll need to know where exactly when and where you weere attacked. Then Prowl I would need you to look up all shootings that have been reported in the last few cycles, then cross match them with where Arcee was attacked. Maybe out attacker was caught by a public vid recorder." Observation and quick thinking. Any wonder he became a Captain so quickly. And Pax is ordering him around already. Well, this is his turf, even if Prowl currently outranks him, so the other officer doesn't say anything about it this time. He nods and watches Arcee expectantly. "Thank you, Elita. Yes, would you care to elaborate on the time and location of the attack, Arcee? We may be able to find footage of the perpetrator on the sky spy network." Elita One simply smiles in a supportive fashion at Arcee's words, "Then pretend I am not here, and we can have a first meeting another time." She waves to the two cops, "Don't worry aobut that for now and let them help you, ok?" "OK, ma'am. Thank you..." Arcee seems relieved that she can, perhaps, at a more sane moment in her cycle, get to actually meet Elita because she seems a good deal nicer than Senator Proteus. Of course, most anyone she's ever met seems a good deal nicer than Senator Proteus, so this proves nothing. She turns back to the officers. Pax seems particularly nice. Maybe he just has a way with citizens or something, but he's...what was the word she was looking for...he was *charismatic*, that's it. "Well, this happened in the residential sector of Vos." She makes it clear from the onset that she doesn't travel below the plate anymore. Once was quite enough. "I was visiting a friend, and this mech broke in and began assaulting both of us. My friend told me to go get help, but before I could do so, the assailant fled. He shot up my friend's laboratory, ruined a lot of property but his whole purpose was to harm us." "Destruction of property?" Pax says to himself. "Prowl are the sky drones still linked to the fire alarms?" Yes he knows about that trick. "If so we could definitely get a better idea and a solid lead on what's going on and who attacked Arcee here." Pax says as he looks from Prowl to Arcee to Elita. Yeah he didnt forget she was there. Prowl nods at Pax's question. "Some of them are, yes." Hm. He looks into the sky spy network, triangulating on the residential sector of Vos. "And when was this, exactly?" he prods further. "Which friend was it? There are quite a few labs located there in that particular sector. Do you have -any- ideas as to what the perpetrator looked like? At least a paintjob color? Alt mode, perhaps? Anything you can possibly think of. Do you think he was after you specifically, or someone else?" Elita One watches the proceedings quietly and stays out of the conversation. "His name's Blast Off," Arcee says, hoping to herself that they don't call him in for questioning. Because he probably wouldn't like that very much. Too late to think about that *now*! "I think the attacker was using some sort of stealth device," she adds pensively. "Because I TRIED to get a good look at him, but he always seemed to be in the shadows, even when I broke a chair over him. And that didn't even slow him down!" "Blast Off?" Pax looks to Prowl. "I need you to do a search, find out anything you can about this mech, places he frequents, accomplices if any. And use the network one you get a lead so you can relay me his coordinates and tell me where this Blast Off." Talk about throwing around his weight around. As he starts for his way out Pax looks to Elita once again. He remembers her and all her questions from what seems like a lightyear ago, but he remembers her very fondly. As he passes her he stops and looks to Arcee. "Don't worry Arcee, youll get your justice." And with that promise Pax heads for the doors and exits. "He's not a bad mech, he does a lot of good work," Arcee insists. "I can't imagine why someone would even want to hurt him!" Elita One stands up as things seem to be moving along fairly quick, "If I may interject.. I know this Blast Off in passing, his file has passed my desk before. If it might help, I can try to speak to him as well through my own channels? May cause less waves overall if he is asked quietly about the incident." Arcee looks over at Elita hopefully. She looks like she wants to say...something, but this isn't *her* judgement call to make; if the police wanted to speak with Blast Off, they were probably going to do it no matter what. But Arcee finds herself nodding anyhow. "He'd...I think he might be amenable to that," she says. Prowl nods, taking note of everything on a datapad. "Of course. I'll have the report ready next cycle if possible." Hmmm. He turns back to Arcee. "So I take it you think he was after Blast Off specifically." He nods at Elita's suggestion, as well. "That might be a good idea. If he's familiar with you, he might be more likely to give us the information we need." Arcee looks over toward Prowl. "I think so, because while he attacked me it was kind of an attack of convenience...I think he might have followed us there. He definitely gave Blast Off a worse time than myself...but he's pretty good with self-defense so I think he was able to handle the situation. I think at some point the attacker fled -- again, very shadowy, I'm not even sure at what point he left so he was probably using some sort of wares for that effect." Elita One watches Orion Pax leave before she looks back to the other two, "Seems my reason for visiting in the first place is gone.. if you will excuse me I'll head back to the Senate, and see about speaking with Blast Off." She starts to go but pauses and touches Arcee's shoulder for a second, "Send me a message next time your free and we'll have that 'First' meeting, Arcee." She nods to Prowl, "I have high hopes you will find the perp, Prowl. Good evening to you both." She then heads for the door, and heads back towards Iacon. "Thank you, ma'am, I certainly will!" Arcee brightens a bit, forgetting (for the time being) about the unfortunate incident in Vos. "I see." Prowl nods at the additional information from Arcee, then stands up himself. "It was good talking to you, Elita One." He starts to leave to return to his office, then stops momentarily. "Oh, Arcee, if you have some time within the next megacycle, I'd like to ask you a few questions as well." Regarding someone she knows...because he -might- be in trouble...